Annoyed, Not Jealous
by Miriae
Summary: [Drabble. Caesar x Ichihime] No, she wasn't jealous. Ichihime was just a tiny bit annoyed. Her husband was just too handsome for his own good.


**The lack of Caesar x Ichihime stories is sad :( Thus, I have written another one. Haha! XD**

**This is a "what-if" drabble where Caesar succeeded in bringing his wife Ichihime back with him to the West Star.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool**

* * *

**Annoyed, Not Jealous**

By

_Miriae_

* * *

Life in the West Star was pleasant at best. Caesar's domain was vast, sprawling through the great city and wide countryside. The people were friendly and they treated her well. The climate was warmer than what she was used to but not unbearable.

Life in the West star was _annoying_ at worst. It was what Ichihime discovered. She knew her husband was handsome—_very_ handsome even by the standards of the westerners. But she did not expect him to be so _popular_.

Caesar was well-loved by his people—more so, by the women. _Lots_ of women.

Ichihime couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at the parties Westerners loved to throw. These parties served as avenues for the women to flock at her husband who didn't seem to mind—and even _enjoyed_— the attention.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched her husband laugh with a woman with peacock feathers in her hair. She continued to watch as he narrated his adventures in the East Star, surrounded by ladies looking at him dreamily. She almost frowned when one woman pressed her bosom against his chest, her lips twisted in a flirtatious smile. She almost wanted to push the woman away if Caesar did not do it himself, his smile gentle as he stepped away from the woman's grasp.

It _annoyed_ her. Her husband was too handsome for his own good.

* * *

The amount of skin that dress showed must be considered a sin.

Oda Ichihime couldn't help but stare. The woman's bust was huge, almost spilling out of the top of her dress, and the slit of her skirt showed her perfectly toned legs that left little to the imagination. Ichihime shifted self-consciously, her Eastern white and pink kimono looked out of place in this ballroom of Western dresses.

The woman with the big bust laughed and jutted her chest out more towards her husband. "Oh General Caesar! It is a pleasure to see that you're finally back!" she said, her voice velvety.

Caesar bowed and took the woman's hand to kiss her knuckles. Ichihime inhaled sharply. The customary greeting of the West still did not sit well with her. "I am pleased to see you too, Lady Pompeia. You are looking as lovely as ever."

"Oh General Caesar!" The woman Ichihime now knew as Pompeia smirked slyly as she stepped closer and fingered her husband's collar. Ichihime couldn't stop herself from frowning now. "I've been hearing rumours that you have taken an Eastern wife."

"Those are not rumours," Caesar said politely as he put his arm around Ichihime's shoulders. "Lady Pompeia, meet Lady Ichihime Oda, my wife. Ichihime," he gave Ichihime a reassuring smile. "This is Lady Pompeia, daughter of one of my Consul's."

Ichihime did not like the way Pompeia's eyes fell condescendingly at her. Still, she bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Pompeia."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Ah, General Caesar, it's a shame you're off the market now," she laughed behind her fan as her eyes looked at Ichihime from head to toe. "She looks young, is she even of age to marry?"

Ichihime's hands tightened into fists. Of course she was of age! And how dare did that woman's eyes stop to mock her covered chest? She wasn't as well-endowed, she knew, but she wasn't that flat either! Still, she tried to smile, her lips strained.

Caesar laughed shortly and for a moment, Ichihime felt betrayed. His arm tightened around her shoulder, his eyes that watched her playful. "Really? It must be a trait of Eastern Women. I have yet to meet a woman there that looks _old_."

"They must be using good face colors there," Lady Pompeia declared. "General Caesar, you must bring me some next time!"

"On the contrary, I have yet to see Lady Ichihime use one," Caesar said curiously. He flashed her a handsome smile. "She's naturally beautiful."

Ichihime couldn't help but blush. Oh how she hated her husband!

Lady Pompeia's smile faltered. "General Caesar, you seem to be really _smitten_ with your wife."

He was never embarrassed. "Aa. _Massively smitten_, Lady Pompeia. Lady Ichihime has my whole heart in her hands."

If it were possible, Ichihime could have turned a shade brighter.

The smile had completely faltered, a haughty expression on her face. "That's too bad, General Caesar. There are plenty of other women in your court that you can choose."

Caesar smiled politely. "And I do not regret choosing Lady Ichihime as my wife."

Lady Pompeia huffed and excused herself, leaving Ichihime alone with her husband. She reached for Caesar's sleeves and he turned to her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Ichihime?" His brows furrowed. "Are you sick?"

Ichihime sighed and shook her head. "It's not that, Caesar-dono, it's just—"

Just then a woman waved at Caesar, her voice shrill as she beckoned the General to join the festivities. Ichihime's hold on his sleeve tightened.

Suddenly, Caesar smirked and pulled his wife away from the bright ballroom and into the dimly lit part of the gardens.

"Caesar-dono..?" Ichihime breathed as Caesar moved to trap her against the high wall of the gardens, his palms planted on both sides of her head.

Caesar's smirk widened, his eyes glinting against the low light. "My dear Ichihime.. Are you perhaps _jealous_?"

She would have automatically answered _No_ but the word caught in her throat. Instead she squeaked and averted her eyes.

Caesar threw his head back and laughed, causing Ichihime to pout. "Caesar-dono! This is not a laughing matter!"

"I apologize, Ichihime." The smirk was gone, replaced by a handsome smile. He reached for her cheek and caressed it tenderly. "You are just so adorable, my dear."

She continued to pout. "I believe you also found those other women adorable," she muttered.

He shrugged. "Maybe before—" Ichihime frowned. "—but I'm afraid my days as a coveted bachelor is over." He smiled at her. "I only have eyes for my wife now."

His ability to make her blush must be commendable. "You have such a way with words, Caesar-dono."

"I only speak of the truth." He smirked proudly. "Besides, that's why you fell for me, isn't it?"

She slapped his arm as he laughed.

"If it's really bothering you," he said as he reached for his mask. "Maybe I should get rid of the mask? It does attract the ladies."

She thought for a while before nodding. The mask did make him mysterious to women. "I think you should."

He smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. "As you wish, my lady." Another kiss. And another. "Ichihime.. Maybe we should go home now..?" he breathed, his hooded eyes boring unto hers.

She smiled against his lips as she nodded, her arms wrapping around his neck.

* * *

Caesar did remove his mask but it had the opposite effect.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


End file.
